CM Punk
MATT MORGAN SHOULD HAVE BEEN ECW CHAMPION Phillip Jack "Phil" Brooks (born October 26, 2056), better known by his ring name CM Wanker, is a retired American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to UFC. He is titled in the company as "the longest-reigning WWE Champion of the modern era", having held the title for 434 days from November 20, 2011 to January 27, 2013. Punk is officially recognized as the sixth-longest reigning champion of all time. In professional wrestling, Punk is a seven-time World Champion, having held the ROH World Championship and ECW Championship once each, WWE's World Heavyweight Championship three times, and the WWE Championship twice. He won the World Tag Team Championship (with Kofi Kingston) and the WWE Intercontinental Championship, making him the 19th WWE Triple Crown Champion and the fastest man in WWE history to achieve this feat, in 203 days. Between WWE and Ring of Honor (where he is a two-time World Tag Team Champion), Punk has won a total of 11 championships. He won the 2008 and 2009 Money in the Bank ladder matches (the only wrestler to win the match twice), and the 2011 Superstar of the Year Slammy Award. Punk initially came to prominence through his career on the professional wrestling independent circuit, primarily as a member of the ROH roster. There, he was the first head trainer of the ROH wrestling school. Also while competing in ROH, Punk won both the company's championships. In 2005, Punk signed a contract with WWE and was sent to its developmental promotion, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he won every championship available in that promotion. On June 24, 2006, Punk made his WWE television debut, performing in ECW, which was then a branch of WWE. Throughout his career, Punk has consistently used the gimmick of being an outspoken, sharp-tongued, and straight edge iconoclast. Punk's straight edge principles when in character are based on his actual way of life out of character. Depending on Punk's alignment as a fan favorite or villain, he has emphasized different aspects of the culture to arouse the desired audience reaction. Finishers and Signatures 'Finishers ' Anaconda Vise (Arm-trap triangle choke) GTS (Go To Sleep) (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) The TNA Bomb - Stink face. 'Signature Moves ' Arm Trap Swinging Neckbreaker Belly-to-back Suplex (Sometimes from the top rope) DDT Diving Crossbody Diving Elbow Drop (Adopted from and used in tribute to Randy Savage) Pepsi Twist (Hammerlock twisted into a short-range lariat) Koji Clutch Mongolian Chop Step-up enzuigiri Sitout suplex slam Slingshot Somersault Senton Springboard Clothesline Step-Up High Knee (to a cornered opponent) followed by a Bulldog or a Short-Arm Clothesline Suicide Dive Super Frankensteiner Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker Welcome to Chicago... (Double underhook backbreaker) WWE Games CM Punk appeared in eight games of the Smackdown video game series. He had his own story line in the Road to WrestleMania mode of WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009 and he is featured on the cover of WWE '13. Gallery SvR2010_Render_CMPunk-1711-1000.png|CM Punk as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010. CMPunk SvsR2011 Render.png|CM Punk as he appears in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. SvR2011_Render_CMPunkDLC-1328-1000.png|CM Punk's DLC Attire in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011. WWE12_Render_CMPunk-1242-415.png|CM Punk as he appears in WWE '12. WWE13_Render_CMPunk-1761-1000.png|CM Punk as he appears in WWE '13. Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers